The Known and The Unknown
by cross guardian
Summary: Cen meets the princesses. PG for later chapters.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, But I do own this story along with the character Cen.  
  
Little notes: * * Thoughts: / /  
  
*Cen has just arrived from a 1,000 yearlong war*  
  
Cen walks over to the fountain that flows with wondrous blue water with silver sparkles out of the hands of Queen Serenity that are stretched out to the sky.  
  
Cen "The water has more sparkles than ever before my Queen. What is the special occasion?"  
  
Queen "Today is the day in which my daughter, Serenity, will meet you, Cen, at the Ball tonight."  
  
Cen looks at the Queen with a strange look "What Ball?"  
  
The Queen smiles "The Ball that is to be held in your honor General. You shouldn't be so surprised that I am holding this for you. You are a special person and you will be recognized, but not in a so dramatic way. You are only going just to be there to be introduced to the princess."  
  
Cen looks at the sun "The others must not know about me." The Queen nods. Cen continues, "It will not go right, the future will change if they know who I am. The future must happen in order for her to become a Great Queen. The stars will shine brighter and the evil will subdue. Her light will grow enormously and will shine across the many galaxies. Many evils will come to challenge her, but she will prove her power to be unbeatable. There are many things that she must learn. Sailor Mercury will have to teach her in the on coming days. I will talk to her of death, for she must have to deal with it very soon. There is more that needs to be done."  
  
They start walking towards the throne room. " She will learn them in time, trust me. She may seem distant at times but she has learned a lot. She will have to learn how to control the crystal all on her own though."  
  
Cen stops and touches one of the silver pillars leading to the enormous throne room " I am not so sure you will be able to handle the burden when time arrives. You will forget this conversation and its contents.. well of you knowing what is to be. That is the way it always is."  
  
The Queen smiles "You always have a plan don't you?"  
  
Cen stops and helps the Queen to her throne "I am who I am. The senshi are close to the princess that is good. There always needs to be close bonds if you intend to protect the ones you are loyal to. When is this Ball tonight?"  
  
The Queen smiles "It is at ten. You better go freshen up, the princess and I will be waiting."  
  
Cen bows and walks to her room.  
  
Cen / Why must I go to a ball!! I hate going to balls. No wait, I hate dancing at balls, too many people on the dance floor at once. Should I wear a dress? /  
  
Cen reaches her room and is surprised to see a maid standing there waiting fore her "May I help you?"  
  
The girl smiles "May I help you?"  
  
Cen "Are you here to help me with what to wear?"  
  
The girl nods.  
  
Cen "Thank you so much, I have no idea of what to wear. What's your name?"  
  
The girl looks up at Cen "You are very tall. Oh, my name is Tanell. Please to meet you. You would look good in .."  
  
Cen"I like wearing white. I am pleased to meet you as well. When do you think I will be able to take a shower?"  
  
Tanell smiles and leads the way towards the heavenly room that holds a SHOWER! Cen grins and slowly takes a shower taking in the wonderful feeling of water on her skin. The water flowed like a waterfall onto her face.  
  
Cen looked at the white dress that she now wears "WOW! I actually like this dress! It looks pretty darn good on me. What do you say?"  
  
Tanell looks at the dress "Well it looks a lot like the princess's dress, but it does have its differences. I think it looks great on you."  
  
Cen took up the dress and walked down the stairs towards Queen Serenity "My Queen what a wondrous night it tis, for one like this is needed when meeting the daughter of one like you. How can there be one like you? For you are more beautiful and wise than all the royals that I have meet and heard of."  
  
Cen stops in front of the Queen, all eyes are now on them. The Queen smiles at Cen.  
  
Cen continues "The moon shines so brightly among the darkness of space. The light never gets sucked into its horrible lonesomeness."  
  
Back in the room behind closed doors the senshi and the moon princess hears the words of Cen and enter the ballroom to see this person who speaks of the Queen so well.  
  
Cen "The mighty power of love in your heart leads this kingdom and that crystal to the peace that is rightfully deserved."  
  
Cen turns towards the princesses " Princess Mars the fire in your heart helps you to keep focus on what is going on. Princess Mercury the ice keeps you steady in times of deep thought and intellect. Princess Venus the love in your heart keeps you willing to fight so people will never be lonely. Princess Jupiter the lightning in the air keeps you energized to keep going when things get tough. Moon Princess you have the grace and beauty of you mother, but do not worry about wisdom that will soon come. You have something special about you that is wonderful, you love all even the things that are so insignificant. Your heart will always be made of gold: full of love, kindness, and care. My Queen you are the greatest ruler of this time your people should be proud to have you as their ruler."  
  
Everyone claps as Cen finishes her speech.  
  
The princesses have tears in their eyes from the wisdom that was shown to them from this one person.  
  
She didn't even know them personally and yet it seemed she knew them inside and out.  
  
Tell me what you think. I really want to know. So please Review!! 


End file.
